The howl of a lunatic
by Moxley's Minion
Summary: Early Halloween one shot. Little Red Riding Hood was never so happy to bump into the wolf before.


I shifted my weight from one leg to another as I swung my basket back and forth. My shoes were killing me but looked great and really helped elongate my legs along with my short skirt. My red cape cascaded down my back and was considerably longer than my skirt. My long brown hair was done in two braids; I looked younger when I wore my hair like that. I couldn't believe how many people where packed into the large ballroom. The building was old almost medieval looking; it was perfect for a Halloween party. I looked out onto the dance floor and saw that Sami was still busy dancing with yet another man, I guess mermaids were really enchanting to men. It wasn't that Samantha wasn't gorgeous anyways but tonight men seemed to pay all the more attention to her. I smiled to myself for her and how happy she seemed to be with her new found popularity. I thought to myself there was no need to stand there holding up the wall anymore so I may as well grab a drink at the bar. Of course I had a couple of men approach me but I didn't take interest in the nice officer, Zoro or Batman. There was a line at the bar I skimmed the length of the huge wrap around bar looking for a seat, I finally spotted an empty stool at the end in the corner. I walked over to it planning on having a few drink since I had rented a room there for the night anyways. Sami and I figured we should each get a room so we wouldn't have to drive the 3 hours back home after the party. Once I sat down I waited for one of the bartenders to notice me. I set my basket down on the bar and felt hot breath against the side of my neck.  
"What do you got in the basket, Red?" He asked in a hard raspy voice. 

His breath and that voice sent chills over every inch of me and I turned around slowly to be greeted by piercing blue eyes. He stood there inches from my face a smug smile plasterd across his lips. He rose back up slowly to stand to his full height, he was so tall. I trailed my eyes down his body; he had broad shoulders, big muscular arms, a nice firm chest that was covered in thick dark hair and a flat stomach. I wasn't sure what he was suppose to be maybe, just gorgeous. He stood there in a pair of ripped up blue jeans and a pair of boots with no shirt, his hair hung into his eyes. You shook your head hoping he didn't notice you totally checking him out, you knew your cheeks were red by now.  
"Well I wish it was some alcohol." You sighed thankful you had a decent come back to his question. The two stools next to you were now empty and he immediately sat next to you. You silently cursed in your head now he was all the more visible sitting next to you and you fought not to stare as you shot him a quick smile and looked straight ahead once again.  
"I'll get us some drinks, Red." He said in his gruff voice and hearing him talk made you tremble again. He reached into his pocket grabbing his wallet opening it up and thumbing through his cash, before pulling out a hundred dollar bill. He placed it between his fingers and slightly held it up across the bar. His hands looked strong and his fingers were long. An image of sucking one of his digits into your mouth as you wrapped your pouty lips around it crossed your mind and you forced yourself to look away. Sure enough one of the bartenders appeared from out of nowhere once he caught a glimpse of the money.  
He ordered himself a beer and looked over at me  
"What you having Red?" he asked with a huge smile across his face and I noticed two perfect dimples one on each cheek.  
"A Crown and coke." I said noticing the sparkle in his eye.  
"Oh you're a bad girl." He laughed "you like the hard stuff don't you, red?" the bartender hurried back over to us with our drinks and I nervously sipped mine before I spoke.  
"I am not sure how I am supposed to take that, but I can handle the drink mister." I said pausing before I continued "Just what are you suppose to be anyways?" I asked as I tried to hand him a five for my drink and he refused it, pushing it away with his hand.  
"You can just call me the big bad wolf." He leaned in closer grabbing at one of my braids watching it slip through his fingers. He smelled incredible, I couldn't place what it was but it had a musky overtone to it. You felt a longing throbbing in between your legs and you wondered how this man didn't have a harem lined up behind him. Before you could speak he leaned over grabbing a wolf's mask and held it up for you to see.  
"I wasn't lying." He smiled before tipping the green glass bottle up to his soft pink lips and taking a swig. He made you anxious and nervous but with another couple drinks I knew I would have long forgotten about that.

Three drinks later and just as I expected I was now just having a great time. He wasn't just gorgeous but he was funny and witty too. He was a dirty flirt though over half of what he said had a dirty innuendo attached to it and the other half he would smile at me seeming to be all too aware of how irresistible he became to me. There was also his trademarked wink, I was lucky enough to get it three times now. With any other man it would have been overuse of the gesture but with him I almost couldn't wait for another. I now also found myself sitting directly next to him and I caught myself leaning just a little closer now and then just so I could brush my arm against his. He called the bartender over once again ordering two more drinks, once again the bartender returned quickly and set the drinks in front of us. He picked his up and took a huge gulp before looking over at me.  
"After this we should go for a walk or something." He shrugged as he took yet another sip. I wondered if I shouldn't just invite him up to my room instead since I knew what he was getting at. I tried to think of a way to invite him up without sounding desperate or too forward, then it hit me.  
"We could go to my room; they have a mini bar in it." I smiled over at him hoping he didn't think it was an open invitation even though it really was.  
"Oh red you really are a bad girl." He laughed as he took another swig off his bottle. Then he continued "don't you know the big bad wolf chased that girl down because he was hungry?" He licked his lips giving me a view of his tongue "If I go up there I may want to eat you." My body shook involuntarily and I laughed nervously not having a comeback. I lifted the glass to my lips hoping I was not once again red as my cape.

Once we were both upstairs you felt butterflies in the pit of your stomach as I fumbled my way through naming off the list of what the mini bar contained. I could almost feel his stare devour me as I was leaned over. I suddenly heard his footsteps approaching on the carpet he stopped as he stood behind me.  
"I really don't need another drink; I think I need something else though." He said as he slid his hand up my thigh painfully slow, his fingers sliding under your skirt and over your bottom. He stopped there grabbing a hand full of my ass and gently squeezing it. I shuddered at his touch and felt myself become moist; I stood up and then turned to face him. He wrapped an arm around me as he grabbed at my hood pulling it from my head as he leaned in and captured my lips. He kissed me hard the scuff on his face prickling against my skin. He tightened his grip on me slightly raising me up as I leaned into him. I placed one of my hands against his chest tracing my fingers over his thick dark hair that covered it. His erection was resting against my lower belly and felt quite big. He broke the kiss looking down at me grabbing at the stings of my cape and untying them letting it fall to the floor.  
"Oh red you should have never walked through my forest alone." He smirked followed by a low growl that emitted from his throat. I let your index finger trail its way down the center of his chest through his thick patch of hair in a straight line over his belly button and straight to his belt buckle, hooking it around it.  
"Let's just see how big and bad you are." I breathed out as you grabbed at his belt undoing and using it to pull him back towards the bed. He smirked as he looked down at me grabbing me closer and wrapping his arms around me as he undid my skirt sliding it down over my hips. Before it even fell down my legs to the floor he was already working at pulling my shirt over my head. He pushed me down against the bed as he bounced down next to me unlacing his boots his fingers worked fast to undue his boots and I wondered if they could work just as fast against my clit. Just the thought of it made you throb with excitement. Pulling the last boot off he stood taking his jeans down and kicked them off. Once he did he jumped back on the bed hovering over me before crashing his lips back down onto mine.

He worked fast, unclasping my bra and pulling it from me his hand grabbed at my breast as his middle finger moved in circles around my nipple as he kissed as trail down my neck and onto my shoulder. He continued on down my chest as his mouth found my other nipple. He sucked on it hard as he let his other hand trail down my stomach and into my panties. He worked his fingers over your slit then between my folds.  
"Mmmm, you're so wet red." He smirked sadistically at me as his hand left my panties and he sat up using both hands to tug my panties down as I lifted my hips helping him. He looked down at me licking his lips once they were removed.  
I don't mind telling you I am still very hungry red, but I see something I can eat right here." He slid down further on the bed as he crawled between my legs and dipped his head down licking his lips before he licked over my slit working it into my pussy. He didn't bother to tease me he went straight to my clit. Running his tongue over my clit I moaned at the sensation. He began to suck at my clit and my hips bucked up at him as laced my fingers into his hair and threw my head back. He began to suck harder for a moment sensing that was what I liked. He submerged one of his fingers within my walls as he alternated between sucking and licking. He certainly knew what he was doing every stroke of his tongue was executed against me skillfully and I withered beneath him. He had worked two fingers into me as he continued to work his tongue against me with a steady pace. Moments later I felt my release build and I came as he held my hips still. Still sucking at my clit until he pulled away wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as a wicked smile covered his face. I laid there panting as I returned the smile. 

He got off the bed standing up, hooking his thumbs in the waist band of his boxers as he pulled them down. His hardened cock sprung out bounced ever so slightly. He was perfect of course just the right length and deliciously thick. My stomach tightened at the thought of him filling me with that. He wrapped his hand around himself and stroked himself as he looked down at me. I lay back on the bed one arm propped me up as I licked my lips at the sight of him. I wanted to taste him; there was a perfect little bead of precum that beckoned to my tongue. I sat forward grabbing his hand to replace it with mine, as I leaned in and snaked my tongue out running it over his slit and claiming my prize. It was warm and salty.  
"This is much better than what I had in the basket you big bad wolf." I said before licking my lips again and leaning in sliding my mouth over the tip of his hardened length as my hand worked the rest of him. His skin was so smooth, he let out a low moan as he allowed his head to fall back slightly. I pulled my mouth off of him cupping his balls with my free hand as I ran my tongue up his prominent vein on the underside of his cock before wrapping my lips around him again. He looked down at me as I worked my mouth down onto him as far as I could before pulling slowly back up his cock before pushing my mouth back down on him. He gently bucked his hips forcing me to take more of him into my mouth as he wrapped his hand into my hair. I moaned sending a slight vibration through him which made him gasp as his knees buckled slightly. The only thing better than tasting him was watching his facial expressions, his eyes were clouded over and his teeth dig into his bottom lip.  
"You're pretty good at this red, something tells me I am not the first wolf you meet." He smirked slightly before pushing his cock further into my mouth. After a moment I pulled off of him as I stroked him in my hand.  
"Your mouth is nice but I want to feel your other lips wrapped around me." He said in a low raspy tone. "Turn around and get on your knees."

I did as I was told sticking my ass in the air as he came up behind me giving my ass as quick swat.  
"You ought to be spanked, for being such a naughty little girl." He said aloud as he gave me another swat. He rubbed his hard cock back and forth over my slit before pushing it through my folds and rubbing it over my clit, before positioning the head at my entrance. He slid into me ever so slowly until I felt his hips rest against me. He reached one of his arms forward grabbing at my shoulder as he steadied himself before pulling back slowly and working his way back in. He continued with a slow pace at first but steadily worked himself into something much faster as he banged into me over and over again. I moaned at the sensation of him and how much he filled me. His other hand wrapped around my hip positioning my ass further into the air as he pounded into me. His balls slapped hard against me as his hand left my shoulder and his fingers found their way to my clit rubbing at my little nub causing me to moan loudly. He pulled out of me and took a step back a moment later, causing me to sigh with disappointment as he flopped on the bed beside me.  
"Come on and ride me red." He looked over at me smugly as I moved over straddling him. He grabbed his cock and held it still as I slide down on it, wrapping myself around him. We both groaned in unison at the feeling of being joined together again. I worked him slow at first until I quickened my pace. Although he still begged for me to go faster, he reached up and cupped one of my breasts as I bounced up and down on his hard dick as my hand found its way to my clit as soon as my fingers touched it he swatted my hand away and wrapped his arm around my waist as he flipped us over and he was on top of me. He was still inside of me as he began to work his hips against me.  
"Awww let the wolf make you cum, baby." He growled out as his face was buried in my neck. His movements were quick and hard. I wrapped my legs around him raising my hips slightly and he grabbed my arms pinning them to the bed by my wrists. He brought his face up to mine looking into my eyes for a moment before his lips found mine, he claimed me his tongue dominating my mouth. His hips slapping against me hard over and over, I could feel that need building inside me once again; I knew it wouldn't be long. He could feel it too as I began to clench my muscles tightly against him. His thrusts were faster and harder now and I moaned into him as I felt myself let go and surrender. He broke the kiss, burying his face into my neck once again biting at me lightly.  
"FUCK" he growled out against my neck as he collapsed onto me. We both laid there for a moment fighting to catch our breath and recover from our orgasm. 

He rolled off of me and onto the bed laughing slightly as he still gasped for air.  
"Maybe you're not such a bad girl after all red. " He smiled as he ran his hand through his hair attempting to tame it.  
"And maybe you're not such a bad wolf after all." You joked back. The two of you laid there for a few minutes talking until he grabbed you pulling you close as you rested your head on his chest. The thick but surprisingly soft hairs on his chest rubbed against your face. His smell once again consumed you, until you drifted off to sleep. A few hours later you awoke to a note scribbled out onto paper._  
Thanks for the good time red, I didn't want to wake you before I left. You looked happy and goodbyes are always so sad. Sorry this_ _wolf needed to head back home to the forest. Maybe I could meet you here next year nurse, just look for ._ You smiled as you shook your head at least a nurse's costume is easy to get together. 

**Just something I had to do in order to get my head back onto my other story let's hope it worked. I want to thank J for giving me not only the idea for the title but also for the story. I hope it didn't disappoint you girl. Also I happen to be a big supporter of chest hair on Dean in case you didn't figure it out. **


End file.
